Jacob Black Imprinting
by aliboe
Summary: ...


**Sorry guys, the speech is all abit spread out! but tell me if you like it :)**

* * *

" Say hi to your dad for me ok." you'll be fine " she was reasuring herself more than me

" dont worry about me ill be fine i know you want to go back to University so ill go stay with dad "I said

"thank you honey i knew you would understand and im sorry ive been so horrible to you and your father i really hope he can forgive me " she relpied .

We hugged each other " oh and please tell sandra that im sorry will you " she said i nodded and then i ran to the gate waving as i left. When i finally go on the plane i got the window seat as i was looking out the window I was trying to mesmorize the sun and heat of texas i was going to miss Texas with its sunny days and beautiful clear blue skies and the fresh country air the animals back home the beautiful corn feilds and my friends they were really upset that i was leaving especially my best friend Emma we were like sisters i and was really going to miss her alot but i told her id keep in touch and come vist and she could come visit me.

I really wasnt looking forward to the weather in my new home town of Forks which is the main town centre i wasnt actually going to live there you see my dad lives on the Reservation in La push which is located near a beach hes basically lived there most of his life. Hes Native american and lives with his second wife my step mom Sandra shes also Native

My fathers tibe is Quileute thier ledgends have been conected to wolves which i found fasanating when ever i use to visit which was very little because my mom and dad didnt really have a good devorce so my mom didnt want me to go see him in washington so he would have to come to texas to see me i felt was really unfair because i also have other family there also I think have some cousins but i cant remember but maybe when i see them again i could.

"attention all pasengers this is your polite speaking please fasten your seat belts and prepare to land thank you" said the voice on the inner com i quickly but slowly sat up straight and fasten my seat belt because i fell alsleep i looked out the window to see grey skies and rain drops on my window but i wasnt supprised it was washington after all.

Later on : i made my way towards the Arrivals entrance after collecting my Luggage. i finally arrived at the Arrivals area and started walking towards the crowds of people waiting for loved ones i could see the signs they carried with names so the person who they were looking for would find them easly i searched for my name and man a who could be my father. As i made my way forward continually looking through the crowd while doing so i felt a warm hand on my shoulder it gave i bit of a scare "sorry Kati i didnt mean to scare you " a very familiar deep voice said i turned around and meet a pair of deep brown eyes my father looked just about the same. Still very good looking just maybe a little older his hair had a little grey around the edges and his eyes looked a little older he had slight wrinkles around them he use to tower over me but ive had some really ridiculous growth sperts latley that i was towering over him now and he seemed to notice " Wow kait youve grown alot my gosh! have missed that much of you growing up" he said. astounded

I guess i really shouldn't blame him i mean he was 6 ft and i was maybe going on 6'1 i really didnt know why or how i grew this much but it started when i turned 16 I just got taller and stronger yeah like about a year ago i would never have been this fit. my figure was diffrent i mean i went from being slim and lean to Athletic with muscle not that im complaining but sometimes i just feel kind of odd.  
"Hey dad " i finally said coming to the present and giving him a hug " oh and i did forget to tell you what a beautiful young lady you've become " he said giving me a smile " oh dad your just being kind " i said waving the commpliment away

Me beautilful i would never concider myself beautiful even if I do get alot of looks from guys and my friend sometimes saids she hates me beacuse im too pretty i would concider myself average normal im slighly tanned because i love being outdoors i use to be slim and lean because of my love of sport but now ive got some muscle and im tonned too. some could say im a fitness junky but i promise you im not i mean the only fitness i did was play Volley ball and run for the school track team but that was about it i guess my eyes are my best asset they were a green hazel colour and i also had dark chocolate brown hair but ive recently got some blonde highlights. " Oh dad mom says hi " i said he looked a little weary " ok well shell we get going then'' he said changing the subject they were slowly starting to forgive each other which was good but things were still a little tense between them especially after my father Ross got remarried mom was very upset that had he moved on but i was was really happy for him i mean he was miserable when i saw him alone but when i saw how he was with her i knew they were in love thier wedding was very sweet and small from i heard and saw from pics my mom and dad still were fighting so mom was keeping me hostage i never trully got over that.

we finally left Seattle i could of caught another plane to Port Angeles but my dad said he wanted to drive me so he drove all the way from La push to Seattle . I was just looking out the window when i heard him say something "sorry?'' i replied not quite catching what he said looking up at him " i said do you have your license yet ?'' he asked me "uh yeah i do actually why? '' i asked him a little curious he looked a little nervous " well i know your going to need a car to get around in like for school and stuff so you can drive one of our cars at home me and sandra talked and we agreed you can use her little lancer to get around in " he said not looking at me " dad thanks really i appreciate the offer but i can buy my own car really its not a big deal " i said I really didnt want to be a inconvenience " well too bad cause im not taking no for a answer " he said shaking his head i nodded and the subject was closed then after a few mintues i didnt want seem rude or ungreatful so i thanked him for the offer " your welcome " he replied

The rest of the ride was quiet i kept looking at the scenery outside it was amazing how green it was the further we got away from the city. glanced at my dad i thought he still looked handsome he had russet brown skin his hair was raven back and he had deep nearly black tired eyes he was very built being he was a bulider he caught me looking at him he looked a little weary " what do have something on my face or is there a spider on me " he looked around worried " no im just happy to see you thats all " i said smiling he smiled back and patted my hand " im really glad you wanted to live with me i may have missed your younger years but im going to make up for it now you'll see " he said i smiled

Later on :

"kati kati wake up sweetie where here " i felt someone shaking me then i opened my eyes and saw my dad leaning in from outside my door

" i must have fallen asleep sorry" i mumbled " thats ok you must be tired from all that flying plus the driving why dont you go inside and have a nap you still know where your room is dont you?'' he asked me i nodded finally getting out of the car "hello Kaitlyn its so nice to see you again '' said a sweet and caring voice i was ingulfed in a hug then she pulled away quickly i smiled she still looked the same still Beautiful and still caring

"hey Sandra i hope you dont mind me living here " i said " dont be silly of course not your wellcome here anytime this is your home to you know" she said i nodded " well how about we get you inside huh you look exhausted come on " she said pulling me along i put my arm in hers we finally got to my room but it was different the walls were they same but it had a double bed and i little study desk the bed duvet colour was green with brown swirls on it the curtins were a light green she must have known i liked green it was my Favourite colour " did you pick this out Sandra?" i asked her

"yeah i hope you like it?" she asked me i smiled which reassured her " i love it thanks " i said giving her a hug " hey what about me i brought the bed " said my dad coming into my room looking a little hurt " sorry dad thank you too " i said to him giving him a hug i was became really close to Sandra because she would come and vist with my dad and we really grew close i even kept in touch with her over the phone and email id tell her about whats been happening mom didnt like how close i was with her when she first started visiting but after a while she got use to it and i always reasured her she would always be my mother besides i thought of Sandra as a Aunt then a Stepmother

" well will leave you to rest cause it looks like you need it " dad said " Ok" i replied " ill call you when dinners ready ok? '' Sandra said i nodded they both left the room closing the door behind them i went to the bed and crawled on top of the covers slipping my off my flats on to the ground and snuggling up thinking about my new life and what it might bring then i fell alsleep.

* * *

**Please tell me if you like it :) x**


End file.
